gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Exit
FEMALE COMPUTER VOICE: "Inside this bunker, is a world where only few survive! In each episode, four new teams battle it out in four rooms competing under extreme conditions! Teams face terrorizing traps, secret passages and shocking exits, leaving one final team with a chance to play for $10,000! Can they do it? Who will crack under pressure? Will anyone exit with $10,000? Are you ready to play...EXIT?" Exit was based on a hit Japanese format from the Nippon Television Network called Dero!; four teams of two contestants competed to escape a series of rooms, a task that involves navigating physical and mental challenges for the chance to win $10,000 in cash. Gameplay In each nail-biting episode, four teams of two contestants will battle to escape a series of four mind-bending and seemingly diabolical rooms, each more challenging than the last. The winning team must beat the clock while solving rapid-fire brain games and navigating a bevy of terrifyingly entertaining puzzles in order to be the only team to truly exit and win the $10,000 prize. List of Rooms 'Beam Room' "To exit this room, teams must answer several visual puzzles as quickly as possible. For every second you take to answer, the beam will retract further into the wall, until you fall into the cavernous abyss, 'never to return'. Enjoy..." In this room, teams stands on the 6 ft or 72 in (1.8 m) beam of metal over the seemingly bottomless pit. To stop the beam from receding further, teams must solves a series of visual puzzles, usually picture puzzles, celebrity mix-up puzzles, or vanity licensed plate puzzles. The first team have 20 seconds to answer, if the time is up, the other team will try to solve the same puzzle, but they're given 15, 10, & 5 seconds to answer. The first team to fall as the plank recedes completely is eliminated. 'Freeze Blaster' "To exit this room, you must solve 3 puzzles on the walls. You will then be given the keypad code that unlocks the wire cutters. The first 2 teams to deactivate the Freeze Blaster device, by cutting the correct wire will exit and move on. The remaining team will be 'put on ice'." In this room, the remaining 3 teams will play in the identical rooms. Teams work to match various things (capitals to states, movie monsters to how they were defeated, animals to classification, etc.) with extra options. If a set of questions is not completely correct, a blast of cold carbon dioxide hits the team. After solving three of these puzzles, they gain a keypad code that unlocks a box containing wire cutters which must be used to cut the wire and deactivate the Freeze Blaster. The losing team will be "frozen solid." 'Shredder Room' "To exit this room and avoid the shredder, teams must solve a series of word puzzles. The longer you take to answer, the closer the shredder gets. The first team to complete each station will exit and move on to the final room. The other will be 'consumed'." In this room, the remaining 3 or 2 teams will play in the identical rooms. The teams are in identical confined spaces, kneeling in a corridor. They must answer seven clues from a series of letters to move past a barrier (in the 3-team version it is only 5 clues); the words they must make are three, four, and five letters. A "shredder" advances on them as they complete the puzzles, and the first one or two teams to finish must go through a door to exit safely, while the remaining team is "shredded". 'Mineshaft' "To exit this room and avoid being swallowed by the sand, each team must answer alternating clues about the popular person, place, or thing. You will have 5 seconds to answer. Answer correctly, and you're safe. Answer incorrectly, and you will sink deeper into the pit until one team is 'swallowed up'." This room is played with two teams remaining. A simple algorithm designates which team goes first in this room as they step into sand. The first team receives a clue as to what person, place or thing is being described and are allowed five seconds to answer. If they get it wrong or fail to provide an answer, they sink deeper into quicksand. The other team gets an additional clue and five seconds to answer. A team is eliminated when they are completely submerged in quicksand. 'Wall Room' "To exit this room, team members will be locked into holes in the wall, until they have solved 5 visual puzzles. Once complete, one team member will be released to retrieve the 1st plasma key from the keybox. The key must be placed in a slot on the wall to open the doors to the hallway, but the walls will begin closing in. If you make it through safely, the doors & hallway will reset, and your teammate will be released to escape with the 2nd key, before being 'crushed'." This room is played with two teams remaining. Teams are locked to a wall in identical rooms with their faces placed so that they can see a computer monitor. They must then answer five questions about comparisons (older, taller, etc.) against each other. Team members cannot speak to each other, and each partner must answer with the correct answer for the answer to count. After correctly answering five questions, one member of the team is released from the wall and must receive a key to unlock the door as the wall closes in on them. Once this is completed the other team member must retrieve the 2nd key and also leave the room. First team to complete this wins while the person on the other team whom has not retrieved a plasma key is "flattened" 'The Cabin in the Woods' "To exit the final room, you will have 10 minutes to solve puzzles at 3 different stations. Each puzzles leads to the next, and you cannot skip ahead" This is one of currently two Final Game Rooms played by the remaining team for the cash prize. The remaining team has ten minutes to complete all Parts of the room, which must be done in a specific order and skipping ahead is not allowed, as the ceiling comes down. First, a series of items must be placed in a specific order (like from earliest to most recent). Second, the team must put four logs in a fireplace to answer a question such as "shorter than Tom Cruise" or "younger than Larry King". After getting the set wrong once, they are told a hint, such as Cruise's height or King's age. Third, the teams must put a raccoon cap on "More" or "Less" after being given a statement for which the answer is a number. After answering five of these correctly, they must answer three pop culture questions to win. 'The Tank' This is one of currently two Final Game Rooms, played by the last remaining team for the cash prize. The remaining team has ten minutes to complete the games which must be done in a specific order and skipping ahead is not allowed as the room fills with water. First, things must be ordered properly. Second, the team must look at an underwater grid where words of colors are different colors than the word they are; they are given clues as to what color key they will need to unlock four locks and turn valves. Third, they must turn a lever to "Yes" or "B.S." after being given a statement. After answering five of these correctly, they must answer three pop culture questions to win. Quotes These quotes are used by the female computer voice: * "Freeze Blaster deactivated, please exit the room!" * "Game 1, room selection in progress. Four teams will enter, only three will exit. The room has been chosen." * "Now entering game area..." * "Game 2, room selection now in progress. Level of difficulty: increasing. The room has been chosen." * "Game 3, room selection now in progress. Danger levels: rising. The room has been chosen." * "Final Game, room selection in progress. $10.000 at stake. The room has been chosen." * "Team eliminated, game over." * (in episode 1; as Chris and Heather go out of the Cabin of the Woods with $10,000) "Goodbye." * "Game successfully completed." *"Correct." *"Incorrect." *"52/50/25/18/20/10/9 inches remaining." *"Warning, danger level: high!" *"Game over! Goodbye!" *(in the Tank Room) "1 minute remaining!" *(in the Final Rooms; when ten minutes is over) "Time expired! Game over!" *(in the Freeze Blaster Room)" Freeze Blaster activiated, game starts now!" *(In the Beam Room)" Warning: step away from the walls. Extraction begins in three...two... one...!" *(In the Beam Room; after the floor is gone and it replaces with a bottomless pit) "Extraction complete." *(in the Shredder Room; as the contestants solve word puzzles) "Shredder distance: 4/3/2 feet!" Rating Link Official Website Category:Reality Category:Stunts & Dares Category:Puzzle Category:Japanese Formats Category:Syfy shows Category:Short-Running Category:Flops Category:2013 premieres Category:2013 endings